More Than Meets The Eye
by PepperPaws
Summary: Samantha's new car is a beat up old Camaro with black racing stripes. What will her and her crush do when a yellow ambulance, a grey GMC tuck, a silver Cadillac and a red and blue flame painted eighteen wheeler truck cab roll in on their lives? Rated T for minor language, brief sexual humor, and action. I DO NOT OWN THIS EPICTACTULAR MOVIE. Transformers movie with OCs
1. Chapter 1

"Before time began, there was, the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it has the power to create worlds, and fill them, with life. That is how our race began. For a time, we lived in harmony, but with all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it, and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet, called Earth. But we were already too late."

"Okay, Miss. Shane, you're up." the teacher called and a teenage girl with long black hair and gold eyes, that got her made fun of a lot, walked to the front of the class, her back pack in hand. She stepped behind the front desk and dumped her back pack out.

"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff." she stated, chuckling nervously, shaking the back pack until everything was out. She looked at the boy she had a crush on since the second grade and smiled at him. Of course he didn't notice her as his girlfriend, one of the evilest girls in the entire school, leaned over to whisper something in his ear.

"Okay. For my family gene-" she was cut off by something hitting her in the neck.

"Who-who did that? People...responsibility..." the teacher stated, pointing to the class and sitting back down in his chair, he motioned the gold-eyed girl to continue.

"For my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my Great-Great grandfather, very famous man, Captain Sannal Shane, very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first people to explore the arctic circle," she stopped and picked up the map and opened it, "which is a big deal. In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf." she stopped as the Shane motto rang through her head, _no sacrifice, no victory. _"So that's the story, right? And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19th century seamen." the class started laughing and the teacher held up a stop sign that said 'quiet' "This here is the quadrant which you can get for 80 bucks, its all for sale by the way. Like the, uh, sextant here," again laughter, "$50 for this, which is a bargain." she held up a pair of broken glasses "These are pretty cool, these are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they have seen many cool things."

"Are you going to see me his liver? Miss. Shane, this isn't show and tell, this is the 11th grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud about what your doing." the teacher stated, his head on his hand.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just, this is all going towards my car fund. You can tell your folks, its on eBay, I take PayPal, cold hard cash works too. And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day." she stated.

"Samantha."

"Sorry. Unfortunately, my Great-Great- Grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy," she held up two yellowed newspaper articles, "in a psycho ward. Drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some, giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered." she was cut off by the bell.

"Okay, might be a pop quiz tomorrow, might not. Sleep in fear tonight."

"50, 40, 30?" Samantha asked the leaving students, holding up the glasses.

"Samantha."

"Sorry." she mumbled walking over to the teachers desk with a smile on her face after shoving everything back in her back pack "Okay, pretty good right?"

"I would say, a solid B-" Samantha's face fell.

"A B-?"

"You were hawking your great-grandfathers crap in my classroom."

"No look, Kids enjoy, ok look do me a favor, can you look out the window? do you see my dad out there? the one in the green car? Now let me tell you about a dream, a girl's dream. And a man's promise to that girl. He looked me in the eye and said 'Hon, I'm gonna buy you a car, but I want you to bring me $2,000 and three As' I got the two thousand and I got two As," she put her fingers together, "Here's the dream. Your B-..." she made a small explosion sound and her hands fell apart from each other "Dream gone. Sir, just ask yourself, What Would Jesus Do?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes!" Samantha shouted, running up to her father's green convertible. "Yes, yes." she muttered, opening the door.

"So?" her father asked, not moving a finger to start the car yet.

"A- its an A though" she giggled, happy that she was finally getting a car.

"Whoa, wait, wait. I can't see." he stated, steadying her arm as she shook the paper at him. "It's an A." he stated, his voice in disbelief.

"So I'm good?"

"You're good." he stated, then started up the car and pulled off into the street. They passed through a Porsche dealer ship and Samantha looked at the beautiful cars she thought she would never own. "Gotta little surprise for you hon." her father stated turning into the parking lot. "Yup, just a little surprise."

"No, no, no Dad!" She exclaimed, her knuckles in her mouth. "You've got to me kidding!"

"Yeah...I am. You're not getting a Porsche." he stated, grinning. Samantha's smile dropped as he drove out of the car lot.

"What's wrong with you? You think that's funny?"

"Yeah I think that's funny?"

"Yeah, I think it's funny." her dad laughed, pulling into a used car lot.

"What's wong with you?"

"You really think your going to get a Porsche? For your first car?" he questioned as a yellow Camaro pulled into the lot behind them.

"I don't want to talk to you for this whole thing." Samantha pouted, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Oh, come on, it's just a practical joke." her dad laughed.

"It's not a funny joke." she muttered as he stopped the car and got out, Samantha following, as the yellow Camaro pulled into an empty spot.

"Hey Manny!" an African American man shouted as he walked out of the run down building .

"What?"

"Get your cousin out that damn clown suit, having heat stroke again. Scaring white folks."

"It's hot, makeup's melting, hurts my eyes." the man in the clown suit Samantha and her dad passed driving in stated, waving the sign slightly.

"Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said...you said half a car, not half a piece of crap dad."

"When I was your age, I was happy with four wheels and an engine." he stated.

"Ok, let me explain to you dad, you ever seen 50 Year Old Virgin?" she asked, her hand on her forehead.

"Yeah." he answered.

"That's what this is," she stated, gesturing to an old car on her left, "And this, is 50 Year Old Virgin." she added to a car on her right. "You want me to live that life?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"No sacrifice. No victory."

"Yeah I get it, the old family motto." Samantha grumbled.

"Ladies and gentlemen." the African American man stated, leaning on an old out of service gas pump and held out a hand for them to shake. "Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except with out the runs." he laughed, getting a raised eye brow from Samantha.

"My daughter here, looking to buy her first car." Samantha's father stated, gesturing to the rebelling teen next to him.

"You come to see me?" Bobby asked, looking at the black haired girl.

"I had to."

"That practically makes us family" he stated, holding a hand out to shake with her "Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B."

"Samantha. Call me Sam."

"Sam, let me talk to you. Sam, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods." he stated, leading her out into the sun light where she used her arm to shade her eyes. She raised her eyebrow at the one ostrich in the used car parking lot but thought nothing of it and listened to the crazy man talk.

"Let me tell you something, dear. A driver don't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver. It's a mystical bond between man and machine. Hon, I'm a lot of things, but a liar ain't one of them. Especially not in front of my mammy. Thats my mammy." he gestured to a few women sitting in front of a house next to the lot, "Hey, Mammy!" he called, waving. The old woman raised her arm and flicked Bobby B off and Samantha snorted a laugh before shaking it off and letting the man continue.

"Oh, don't be like that. If I had a rock I'd bust your head bitch. Tell you what, shes Deaf." he laughed again. "Well over here. Every piece of car a man might want or need." he stated, leading Samantha to a row of neatly parked cars, leading the two up to the yellow Camaro that pulled into the empty spot.

"This ain't bad." she stated running her hand over the roof edge and smiling to herself "This one's got racing stripes."

"Yeah. Got racing... Yeah what's this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car. Manny!" he called.

"What?" replied a Mexican man coming out of the building, a rag in his hand.

"This car, check it out!"

"I don't know boss, I never seen that! Thats _loco_." the Mexican man stated.

'Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me Manny, find out!" Bobby stated. Samantha was already in the car, her hands on the wheel.

"Feels good." she stated to herself, then ran her thumb on the horn button and stared at an odd emblem on the middle of it.

"How much?" her father asked, leaning on the car.

"Well, considering the semi classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels, and the custom paint job-"

"Yeah, but the paints faded." Samantha countered.

"Yeah, but it's custom."

"It's custom faded?"

"Its your first car, wouldn't expect you to understand. Five grand." he stated back to her father.

"Nah, not paying over four. Sorry." her father stated.

"Kid, come on, get out. Get out the car." Bobby stated, tapping the inside of the car.

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." Samantha stated, refusing to get out.

"Yeah, well sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car." With a grumble, Sam heaved herself out of the car, taking one last look at the emblem before nearly falling into her dad as she got out. Bobby stepped over to the VW Bug next to the Camaro and opened the door.

"Now, this one here for 4G's is a beaut" he stated, getting into the tiny car.

"Theres a Fiesta with racing stripes over there." her father stated.

"No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes." Samantha stated, pulling her bangs from her face.

"This is a classic engine right here." Bobby stated, getting into the yellow Bug, "I sold a car the other day..." Sam shut the driver door and the passenger door opened suddenly, smacking into the yellow Bug's driver door, making it move sideways and crash into a cart with engine fluid and knocking it over and nearly giving Samantha a heart attack.

"Gee. Holy cow." her father breathed, about to help the crazy car dealer.

"No, no, no. No worries."

"Are you alright?"

"I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out baby!" he shouted, climbing out the passenger door window. Sam looked back at the Camaro as the radio popped on.

"_Greater Than Man..."_ was all it said as Bobby pointed to a car on the far corner.

"Now, that ones my favorite, drover here all the way from Alabammy." he stated, walking towards it. Sam just stared at the Camaro as the radio was being crazy and a high-pitched sound went off, popping all the windows of the cars in the lot sending glass everywhere. Car alarms went off but stopped after a minute as the three people in the lot stood from crouched positions, taking their hands off their ears.

Bobby stared around his lot in horror as every windshield, every window, and ever back window was blown out and turned towards the two.

"$4,000." he stated, holding up four fingers, happy inside that he got rid of the Camaro.

* * *

Hey hey hey readers, thanks so much for actually reading this I never thought people would like this story and that's why it took so long to write. Thanks a whole bunch for reading and I really hope you review and continue reading. THANKS


End file.
